


Something Better

by WolfjawsWriter



Series: Smut Smoothies [1]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfjawsWriter/pseuds/WolfjawsWriter
Summary: “Something Better” -Lucy x QuillLockwood and Co. SeriesSummary: work is stressing. Gotta let out steam.Warning: NSFW. Inspired on “Calma” by Pedro Capo.AU: EnemyRequest by: Anonymouses (you know who you are!)——————





	Something Better

I kicked the open the room’s door. We stepped inside in a tangle of limbs on bodies and he closed it with a soft ‘ _thud_ ’. I was pushed against the wall, his body pressed on top of mine. I could hear the soft growling he made on the back of his throat as he kissed me, slow and strong. One of is hands held me by my hip, his fingers drawing small circles on my side.

 

His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, kissing from my cheek to my jaw and down the side of my throat. I made a breathy sound.

 

“Quill…” I moaned softly. He growled against my skin, opening his mouth to bite on my neck. I gasped faintly. I held him by his head, fingers enlaced with his fiery red hair, tugging softly. His lips found a sensitive spot on the crook of my neck, and he sucked on it. I moaned again, a little louder.

 

I felt his cold fingers slip under my sweater. Usually I would pull out any hand that tried to get under my clothes, without hesitating or second thought, but…this time I didn’t. I allowed his hand to go and his cold fingers soon touched the soft and rather pudgy skin on my stomach. A shiver ran down my spine.

 

“…aren’t you going to…pull me away?” He asked against my skin in a low sound, sending another shudder down my back.

 

“No…” I tugged gently on his hair once more. He pressed another soft kiss to my neck, his fingers slowly growing warmer under my clothes as he caressed me, hand traveling unhurriedly up “…I don’t want you to stop…”

 

The other hand was currently moving down the side of my thigh, grazing it gently, the coldness of it seeping through my leggings.

 

“…are you sure?”

 

My brow furrowed slightly when I whimpered, his teeth sinking once more on the side of my neck. I made a slow, rocking movement with my hips, feeling his hands on my side, and his lips on my skin, and _him_ against me…

 

“…yes. Please, Quill…don’t stop…”

 

One of my hands moved on his back, feeling his strong muscles under his clothes as it made its way down. I felt something tugging gently on the back of my bra, the hook coming undone under my clothes.

 

“Wouldn’t have thought you’d knew how to do that…” I breathed as his hand came back out.

 

“’s only a small hook…” he said, pulling off my sweater in a smooth motion “I’ve unfasten harder things than that before…” 

 

The cold air hit me and made a shiver run through me and the hair on my arms stand on edge, as well as my nipples harden a little. Quill’s lips were on the corner of my lips. 

 

“You’re beautiful…” he whispered close to my ear. One of my hands started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them slowly, one by one as he pressed more kisses on my face. I could feel his hands caressing my sides again. With some gentle tugging I untucked his shirt from his pants and pushed it off his shoulders, his warm skin under my hands. 

 

“Thanks…” I could feel his hand hesitantly moving up on me, past my stomach and stopping when it was only moments away from my breasts. I held my breath, something growing and bubbling in the pit of my stomach, waiting for the next move of his hand.

 

He was kissing my neck again, moving away from it to tenderly kiss my shoulders, slowly and longingly. I whimpered under him, my hands moving to caress his lower back.

 

“Still don’t want me to stop…?” He asked softly.

 

“No, please…” His hand grasped my breast, kneading it leisurely as my hands caressed his back. I rocked my hips against him again, feeling the growing bulge on his pants. It wasn’t the first time I felt it on one of our sessions, but I had never been courageous enough to do anything about it, after all, we had never gone farther than kissing…

 

“Lucy…”

 

“I want to do this…please…” I breathed against his ear. I could feel myself burning up from inside, want and need fusing into one, a confusing mix that fogged my brain and reduced me to them and their sensations “…I want you…”

 

And I was suddenly in the air, my legs wrapped around Quill’s hips, his hands holding me up with surprising ease. I had never truly known how strong he was… He carried me over to the expectant bed on the other side of the room, gently laying me down on it. 

 

“Quill…” I looked deep into his iron-grey eyes, usually bored and depressed, now looking back into mine with a soft, pleasant glint in them, somehow making the stale color of his eyes seem young, bright and _alive_. I pulled him into a deep kiss, opening my mouth for him. 

 

He moaned against my mouth. I felt his hands wander over my body, kneading my breasts once more, making me whimper onto his lips. My hands rested on his toned chest. His usual choice of clothes truly never made justice to how he actually was underneath it; strong and athletic. My hands slid slowly down his slim stomach as he rolled my nipples between his fingers, moans escaping me. I finally got to where I wanted; his pants.

 

I was about to pull down his fly when he took hold of my wrists and pulled them away.

 

“Not so fast…” Quill made a soft ‘ _tsk_ ’ sound, like he was scolding me “there’s no hurry Lucy, we can take our time…” I didn’t reply, simply whined softly in protest. Though, it died quickly as he started kissing my neck again, making his way down “…we have _all_ the time in the world…”

 

His lips pecked their way to one of my breasts. I bit my lip, my breath hitching on my throat when I felt him kiss and suck on one of my nipples. I gasped loudly. There was a jolt of energy going through my back and then on my core, making my legs tremble. I felt my heartbeat increase as he continued sucking on one of my breasts, his hand playing with the other. I grinded my hips against him, the bulge of his pants rubbing against my clothed genitalia.

 

“please…” I whimpered. My thighs trembled slightly, my core burning under my panties in anticipation. My nipples felt slightly sore from the sucking and pinching, and I was lightheaded and panting under him “please, just…take me…”

 

Quill smirked against the skin of my chest “needy, are we?” 

 

I huffed softly, still lightheaded “you’ve teased me enough…”

 

“Alright then…” His warm fingertips slipped under the waistband of my skirt and leggings, then pulled them down in a smooth movement. I was left only on my panties “…you’re beautiful, Lucy”

 

“…you’re not bad yourself” I admitted softly. He took out a small packet from the back pocket of his trousers and I raised an eyebrow at him through my fogged state. I could still think somehow and somewhat clear, and I knew for a fact this hadn’t been preplanned between us.

 

“Couldn’t know if we wouldn’t need it…” He said, placing it down on the bed and unbuckling his belt. I flushed brightly as I watched him “besides, I don’t think you want to risk a pregnancy now, do you?”

 

“No…” His pants were taken off. I blushed ever brighter as I ogled him. Goodness, he was _hard_ …and big despite him being just a bit taller than me. My inner thighs got hotter. Soon he was back on top of me, positioned between my legs. I kissed him deeply.

 

I felt his hand caressing me as it made his way down over my stomach. He pulled off my panties, tossing them aside. I closed my legs, suddenly feeling bashful of our actions and self-conscious of my body. His hand slowly pulled apart my legs, touching and stroking me until he got to my lower lips. I shivered at the feeling.

 

His finger moved up and down, painstakingly slow against my clit, before it curled and pushed inside me, making me moan again, louder than before.

 

Quill smirked against my lips “its like the Thames in there…” I swatted his shoulder with barely any strength.

 

“Who’s fault is that?…” I muttered, feeling a second finger pushing through. My eyes couldn’t see anything farther from his face beside mine as the sensations fogged my view of anything farther than him. He kept doing this for a while until he pulled out his fingers from me. I blushed even brighter when he brought up his fingers and gave them a small lick “God…”

He smirked again, then wiped his fingers on the quilt. He kissed me again.

 

Then he pushed slowly inside me and my breath stuck on the back of my throat. It was such a weird feeling…almost painful and yet not quite, like being slowly filled but not to the brim…I moaned loudly. Quill stopped moving, giving me time to grow used to the feeling.

 

I nodded slightly after a moment, telling him to move again. And he did, slow and steady, but that was all I needed to be moaning lowly under him, my arms wrapped around his shoulders, one of my hands tangled in his hair. His thrusts slowly became faster and stronger, the sound of my moans and his growls drowning my ears. 

 

“Quill! I- I’m…so close…” I closed my eyes, kissing him deeply, feeling his tongue slip inside my mouth, muffling our moans. 

 

“Me too…” He breathed against my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me and a moment later I could feel him hit deeper inside me, making me cry out. 

 

It was only a few more thrusts before I dug my nails on his back as I came with a loud cry, my mind blanking, leaving me to my senses. Quill only lasted a few more thrusts, growling against my skin as he bit my neck once more. My whole body trembled under him.

 

It took us a few minutes to come back to our minds rightfully. He pulled out of me gently, making me shudder. He was by my side again after disposing of the condom, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me close. I snuggled against him, resting my head on his chest.

 

“That…” I panted, my chest raising and falling against his side “…was amazing…”

 

“It was…” He rubbed my arm slowly, helping my heart’s beating to slow down “…it has been some time since the last time you called me…”

 

“yeah…things have been…complicated” I closed my eyes, pushing back what other things would have spilled out of my mouth. 

 

Things had become complicated and stressing since I had quitted Lockwood and Co. and started my freelancing work. Most of the teams I had to work with were idiots and yet I could never make up for their stupidity because of the jerk supervisors that came with the teams. I had barely had time for myself during the last few months, and that always almost made me regret my decision. I never did in the end, after all, my choice was to keep them safe, despite how things ended.

 

Besides, I already had someone with me, even if what happened between me and Quill was something that only took care of our needs, it was better than I could have asked for. 

 

Not Love at First Sight. Not a Kiss of True Love. Something else, something worth it; something better.


End file.
